Empire of Tonazico
The Empire of Tonazico, commonly referred to as simply Tonazico, is a long-standing country on the continent of Amadea that existed centuries prior to human discovery and colonization. Tonazico is populated primarily by the Tonazica race. The empire rules a majority of the southern continent, including the entirety of the Wanay Wilds, a vast wilderness where dinosaurs and other strange beasts freely roam. History Government The Tonazican Empire has a strict hierarchy that makes up both its government and society, and in many ways, the two intertwine. The government is a rigid theocracy led by an oligarchic council of high priests. Underneath them are an array of military leaders, royalty, lesser priests, and governors that help create a strong cohesion in Tonazican society. Above it all, however, are the so-called dragon gods that all of the empire worships. Cuetzpalitzin The Cuetzpalitzin, or dragon gods, are the living pantheon of the Tonazican religion and the ultimate authority throughout the empire. They do not adhere to Tonazican law, as they are seen as powerful deities. Instead, they operate within their own rules and hierarchy not fully understood by their peasants. What is understood, however, is that the Micquin (non-metallic dragons) are seen as threats and vengeful dragon gods, and they are combated and kept at bay by the Tepozin (metallic dragons). Due to this, the metallic dragons are the ones worshiped by the Tonazica, and the Micquin are likened to demons, and worship of them is considered heresy. A divine council of dragons rule the Tepozin known as the Innenonotzal. The council is made of the most powerful Tepozin, with the legendary prismatic dragon Illarisisa at the center and in command. Macuiltlamacazque The Five High Priests of Tonazico are subservient only to the Cuetzpalitzin, and rule the empire. The Five High Priests are exclusively Axolotica that are chosen through a rigorous set of tests and trials. All High Priests serve their role from moment of inauguration until death. They serve the will of the dragon gods and ensure the prosperity of the empire. Each High Priest also represents one of the four provinces of Tonazico, with the fifth representing the capital city of Ichicahualiz. As they almost always remain within the capital, Tepachoanin (governors) act in their place, administrating the provinces. Pipiltin Beneath the Five High Priests is a complex array of powerful positions composed by Tonazican nobility. Axolotica dominate this class of Tonazican society and government as well, as they are seen as divine descendants of the prismatic dragons. One half of the Pipiltin are the Teteuctin, and the other are the Cuauhtlatoque. Teteuctin The Royal Houses of Tonazico, known collectively as the Teteuctin, are numerous royal families of Axolotica that hold immense power in Tonazican society. Many powerful positions are held by members of these families. The four most powerful families are House Tizoc, House Tenoch, House Acalan, and House Itzel. All High Priests throughout recorded history have been from these four houses, as are believed to have helped the establishment of the empire as it is currently known. There is much tension between the Four Houses -- so much so, that it has led some to speculate on if corruption or worse is at play. Cuauhtlatoque The other half of the Tonazican Nobility are the Cuauhtlatoque, or generals. This group of individuals run the military and answer to no one but the Five High Priests and the dragon gods. Approximately half of the Cuauhtlatoque are Axolotica from royal houses, and the other half are regular Tonazica. Tepachoanin The Tepachoanin act as governors and administrators to their designated provinces and territories, and they report directly to the Five High Priests. Though four of the Five High Priests are the proper leaders of the four provinces, they are almost always in Ichicahualiz, and thus the Tepachoanin are needed to fill their place. For this reason, they are most usually Axolotica from that priest's family. Tlamacazque Beneath the Tepachoanin are Tlamacazque, or provincial priests. Just as the governors fill the administrative role of the High Priests, the Tlamacazque fill their religious and ceremonial roles, performing rituals and sacrifices for the Cuetzpalitzin. Culture Tonazican culture is heavily based around the worship and reverence of the dragons. Because of this, a rigid social caste system has risen, where the Axolotica are almost exclusively at the top, with the Tonazica beneath them. The Macehualtin, or middle class, is almost entirely made up of Tonazica, and it is the largest populated class in the country. Such positions filled by the Macehualtin include local priests, administrators, mayors, positions of law enforcement, and other highly respected professions and functions of society. Beneath them are the Catzacpol, a class of second-class citizens. The Catzacpol are almost entirely made of Amu, Turu, and foreign races. They usually take on the less desired jobs, but are still respected by most Tonazica as an essential part of society. The Amu, however, are racially subjugated by the Tonazica and are seen as inferior. The lowest class in Tonazican society are the Tlacotin, or slaves. The Tlacotin include the entire maliyana race, criminals, and prisoners of war throughout the empire. They are forced to do any number of things, from hard manual labor to acting as house servants. Many people who steal are forced into servitude for a number of years to repay their crime. Other crimes may also lead to servitude. However, the maliyana are uniquely a race entirely limited to that of slavery by the Tonazica, as they were conquered many centuries ago in a long, bloody war. Geography Tonazico is located in the southern regions of Amadea. It shares disputed borders with the Federal Republic of Amadea and Canalla. The prevailing climate throughout the country is that of warm and heavy precipitation. For this reason, huge, lush rainforests sprawl throughout the inlands of the empire, and damp swamplands can be found along much of the coast. Two major swampy regions known as the Moors and the Swale. The former is located on Tonazico's east coast, and is the home of the Turu. The latter is to the southwest, and is home to the Amu. The Swale is also the southernmost tip of mainland Amadea, and is made up of an archipelago extending beneath the Gulf of Tonazico. There are two major mountain ranges that extend through Tonazico. The largest are the Andiche Mountains, located southeast of the country. This range is very tall, with much of its inner peaks and ridges being permanently covered in snow. For this reason, a Tonazica presence is very scarce, due to their cold-blooded nature. Strange, ancient ruins are said to exist in these mountains belonging to a long lost civilization. The other mountain range are the Anchulla Mountains, which lies on the Canalla-Tonazico Border. This specific region is a source of tension between both countries, as both lay claim to it, and many border skirmishes have been fought as a result. The Wanay Wilds is one of the most well-known regions in Tonazico, due to huge rainforest and extremely strange and diverse wildlife. Many types of dinosaurs still exist throughout the Wanay Wilds and its surrounding lands, as well as other strange beasts. The region is located inland of central Tonazico, south of Itonoch Lake. The foliage of the Wanay Wilds extends down past the Anchulla Mountains and to Lake Oztotl, making any land journey to the capital city of Ichicahualiz dangerous and perilous for those inexperienced or foreign to the empire. Cities Many cities extend throughout the lush landscape of the Tonazican Empire, some being thousands of years old. *Ichicahualiz (Capital), Population: 1.2 million *Ahuatzalpan *Atenco *Axihuayan *Chihua *Cuicama *Ezma, Population: c. 439,590 *Hueca *Huecatlan *Ichantzinco *Iztac *Macuilli *Mayana *Nina *Tecuith *Tepiltzin *Teocuitlatl *Teohua, Population: c. 659,450 *Timazoa *Xitino *Yancuicalli *Zazanilli Category:Country Category:Amadea Category:Lore